No Demigod Will Heal Your Heart
by ellathepiggyskier
Summary: Reyna comes to Camp Half-blood to visit Nico, and she can't help admiring a certain redhead from a distance. Racheyna/Reychel or whatever Reyna/Rachel is. Fluff! This is my first fic, please review. Rated T because I don't really understand the rating system.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Percy Jackson! Duh.

Reyna's POV:

I am going to go to Camp Half-Blood. I want to visit Nico; not only because he's my friend and I miss him, but also because I need to threaten-uh, i mean talk to that new boyfriend of his; Will, I think. That's right, my little nico has a boyfriend! Yay! I'm so proud.

So I ask Frank if he could handle all the Praetor duties for a week, and he says he could, with Hazel's help. Hmm… those two really love each other. Must be nice... hey, since when am I a sappy romantic? I am Roman. But it would be, like pleasant…

Stop it! I tell myself. No demigod will heal my heart, remember? Stupid Aphrodite. First Jason, then Percy. I am a sucker for powerful people. I shouldn't get my hopes up.

We're off to see the camp! The wonderful camp that has Nico in it.

Sam (my new pegasus; Scipio will never be replaced, but Sam is a very good friend of mine, too) and I fly to Camp Half-blood. I watch as the ground whizzes by and whoop in pure joy. I will never get used to riding pegasi. It never gets old.

We are getting nearer; I can see the Empire state building. I can't wait to see Nico… and, of course, the rest of the seven, too. Especially Annabeth. Despite our differences, she and I get along pretty well and after the war she actually ended up being one of my best friends. I have never really had a real friend; all of my previous ones always are just interested in my power as a praetor, or I end up crushing on them and they get weirded out. I know that kind of sounds sad.

We fly over camp half-blood, and all the children of Demeter wave at me from the strawberry fields. I wave back, a grin on my face.

When Sam lands in the middle of the fields, a girl with brown hair comes to meet me.

"Hi, I'm Katie." she says.

"Reyna." we shake hands.

Katie leads me over to the stables, and I drop Sam there. I don't want to leave him, but I know he'll enjoy himself here.

Then we walk to the Big House. "What brings you here?" asks Katie, as we are walking.

"I need to threaten Will that if he hurts Nico I will personally have his intestines removed and burn them while he is still alive, and make him watch them burn, then cut off all his fingers one by-"

Katie cuts me off, looking a bit queasy. "I really don't need to know. But it's nice that you care about him so much. He's really getting more social; i think Will is helping him a lot."

"Okay, okay. Can I see Chiron?" we are at the Big House now, and I would like to see the centaur. He has also become my friend in the last eight months, after the war.

Katie is about to answer, but then just the voice I would like to hear comes booming from the top of the steps.

"Praetor Reyna, Welcome!"

 **That's it. Hope ya like it, will update.**

 **-ellathepiggyskier**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Reyna's POV:

Chiron's majestic full shape dominates the very large doorway of the Big House.

"Chiron! Hi!"

"Hello, my young friend. What brings you here?"

"I just came to see Nico. Do you know where he is? And maybe Will, too?"

Chiron strokes his beard. "They might be over at the Hades cabin, or they could be at the lake. Nico might also be at sword training, and in that case Will would be in the infirmary. Do you plan on staying at Camp Half-blood long?"

"No, just for a week. I managed to get Frank to take care of the camp for a little while. I'll see you around!" I send him a wave as I practically run away. I know it is impolite, but I was dying to see Nico. Last time I saw him it was almost five months ago, as I was busy with cleaning up the war and doing my Praetor duties.

I sprint to the Hades cabin, smiling at campers along the way.

I finally arrive at the Hades cabin, and see that Nico and Jason have been doing some redecorating since I was here last. On the outside, it is not pure black and there are more windows than I remember. But the biggest change is not one I can see; I hear laughter coming from the cabin, and it sounds like Nico! Nico, laughing? Unheard of! I'm glad he's lightening up.

I climb the stairs and knock on the door, which is swung open to reveal Nico and a blonde kid that I assume is Will.

"Uh, hey!" i say awkwardly.

"Reyna!" once Nico gets over his shock, he practically launches himself into my arms, making me topple over.

"Sorry!" I pick myself up and dust off my clothes.

Wow. Will must really be one cheery dude; I can't even imagine how happy someone would have to be to combat Nico's usual drawn-in behavior. The Nico I saw last was practically a different person; now Nico radiates happiness.

"Nico!" I exclaim. " you've, uh.." I trail off, feeling a little awkward.

Will speaks for the first time. "It's okay. Everyone here says I must be having a very large influence on him; apparently he's 'less skeleton-looking' and more his 'ten year old self'. I think it's good; before he was barely eating anything except McDonalds, which is extremely unhealthy." He glares at Nico.

"Hey! It tastes good!" Nico cries out indignantly.

"Well everything there is packed with more preservatives than a can of sardines!"

"I apologise for eating something that I enjoy rather than your rabbit food!" They are practically nose-to-nose now, both red in the face from anger, and I begin to worry for Will's health. It is not very smart to get Nico mad at you; he usually summons a bunch of zombies to chase you. I should know. It's not fun.

"Hey guys? I'm still here, you know." I say, not wanting them to kill each other.

They look at me as if they'd forgotten I was there.

"Uh, sorry." they both say simultaneously, then burst out laughing.

Nico turns to me. "I don't know where you are going to stay, because there's no Bellona cabin here because she does not have a Greek equivalent. She's just roman. But they might put you in with the Athena or Ares kids." I don't want to sleep in the same cabin as them, but oh well.

"Cool! Would you guys mind showing me around a bit here? I don't really know everyone, and I'd also like to see the new cabins."

"Sure!"

 **That's it. Hopefully I will have the start of some racheyna in the next chapter. Sorry for it being so slow. See ya**

 **-ellathepiggyskier**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **DISCLAIMER: Do I really have to tell you? I don't own Percy Jackson.**

 **Still Reyna's POV**

After showing me the camp, Nico left me to my own devices to explore.

So I went to the woods; that was the only place he didn't show me. It is quite peaceful; I don't see a single camper. I marvel at the way the light shines through the trees; it looks like a canopy of little leaf-bugs have collected themselves above me. It's a good place to relax. I take a walk. I see some curious dryads peeking at me from behind their trees, but otherwise I am quite uninterrupted.

Until I turn into a meadow and walk straight into someone.

"Hey!" We both shout. I immediately feel guilty. The person I ran into is a girl; she has bright blue eyes and vibrant, messy red hair. She seems familiar...

"Oh gods, I'm so sorry!"

"Look where you're going!" She tells me crossly, picking herself up and dusting herself off.

Huh. that's not the reaction most people would have given me. Most would be terrified of me. I admit, it's refreshing to find another human being that treats me as they would anyone else. It gets kind of isolated after a while, people being afraid of me.

"Uh, sorry. I wasn't looking Where I was going. It's so beautiful in here it's hard not to get distracted. I'm Reyna."

The girl's expression softens. "Rachel. Remember me?"

Oh! She's the girl that showed me that message from Annabeth. "Well, Rachel, it was nice to meet you again, and under much better circumstances. I guess I'll be on my way back to camp. I'm sorry for bumping into you. I'm a klutz sometimes. See you around, I guess?" I don't want to inconvenience her more than I already have.

Rachel looks down. "I was on my way back too, actually. Maybe we could walk back together? It's easy to get lost in here, you know."

I smile. I like this girl.

"All right. Thank you."

"So, what brings you here?"

"Well, Nico is practically my little brother, and he has a _boyfriend_ , can you believe it. So, I need to perform my sisterly duties and threaten Will to the underworld and back. If he breaks Nico's heart, he will be _more_ than sorry, he'll wish he was never _born_ ," I state passionately. "And also, you know, to kinda keep contact with the Romans and the Greeks."

Reyna laughs. "I think it's great how you're so protective of Nico. He certainly need good friends. But I'm sure you know, Will has made _world_ of difference to Nico's life. I'm not sure you need to threaten him for him to stay with Nico. He really loves him."

My eyes become wide. I didn't know that! Well, I was sure Will was a nice dude, but _loving_ Nico… Wow. He must be something else. Okay, that sounded really mean. _I_ love Nico, too, in a sisterly way, of course.

We continue to talk on the way back to camp. I discover Rachel is an artist, as well as being the Oracle of Delphi. She is creative and wild. I get to know her a bit better. Our previous meeting didn't allow for much talk.

When we reach camp, the sky is pretty dark. "Well, I guess this is where we part ways," I say.

Rachel looks at me. "Yeah. Bye. See you at the campfire?"

"You bet!"

She walks off to her cave. I smile. I'm looking forward to the campfire.

 **Yup. That's it.**

 **-ellathepiggyskier**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! How's life?**

 **Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Percy Jackson or any of Rick Riordan's characters.**

Chapter 4

Reyna's POV (still!)

At the campfire, I watch the campers sing. The Apollo cabin leads the songs, obviously, being the cabin of the god of music and all. I notice Will isn't with them…

And then I see literally the cutest thing I have ever seen in my entire life. Off to the side of the campfire, Will and Nico are all cuddled up together, with Nico's head resting on Will's lap and Will's arm is around Nico's back. I'm not generally the type of person to be a sappy romantic, but I seriously had a small squealing session inside my head just watching them like that. Maybe Will really doesn't need that talk… what am I saying. He's gonna get it whether he needs it or not.

I sit with Percy and Annabeth. You might think it would be awkward, with me used to have liked Percy and all, but it's really not. They're just so easy to be around, and just give off this vibe that's like, "I won't judge".

Now the whole camp is singing a song about Grandma putting on her armor. I find this funny; why would a grandmother need armor? And if a grandma did happen to need armor, for whatever reason, why would someone compose a song about how she puts it on? I don't understand Greeks.

The actual fire is extremely cool. It changes color and height to match the mood of the campers. Tonight it is about twenty feet tall and is the color of ripe oranges. Great for roasting marshmallows!

I look round for anyone else I know, because Percy and Annabeth are kind of doing their own thing now. I see Rachel sitting alone off to the side; she's very much alone. The orange fire is reflected in her green eyes. I want to go over to her; I liked talking to her in the woods. But something prevents me from doing that. What's wrong with me? I wouldn't usually have a problem just going over and sitting with someone, but somehow this is different. I feel almost shy, which is really unusual for me.

Okay, now I'm staring. She might think I am creepy, so I avert my eyes.

RACHEL POV:

I am sitting alone at the campfire, as usual. No surprise there. The fire is blazing, and it's beautiful. I could paint it a thousand times. I see that Reyna's sitting alone, too. That's weird; she has lots of friends here. Her gaze flickers over to me. Has she noticed me looking at her? That girl really is a mystery, to me and to everyone else. She's a Praetor; she's supposed to be strong, a warrior. Untouchable, almost goddess-like. That's the way I've always seen her, up until recently, when I bumped into her in the forest; then she seemed so different, more vulnerable, appreciative. And I started thinking maybe she's a human being after all. I talked with her; got to know her not as someone who should be reigning over me, but a potential friend. Must be hard, to be Praetor, and supposed to have all these duties, and never really able to make friends because you're in a higher position than them, almost like their boss. I know it's hard to have a friendly relationship with someone like that.

I have been looking at her for too long now; I am sure I'll come off as a stalker. But I'm almost mesmerized by the way the light from the fire reflects from her brown eyes, as she stares into it. I'll have to paint _her_ one of these days, too; hopefully she won't mind being a model, or I'll end up having to paint from memory. I know I won't get her eyes right, though; no one _possibly_ could reflect the deepness, the sorrow, the emotion in those eyes in mere paint.

A spark from the fire suddenly jerks me out of my trance. Why don't I just go over and talk to her? I saw her looking at me earlier, too. Neither of us are really accomplishing much by just staring at each other through the fire. Something stops me from getting up, though; it's as if my legs don't want to obey me, as if by body is disagreeing with my head. I am suddenly shy, which is surprising; I'm usually very outgoing. I can't stop staring at her, either, which is a problem. She looks up at me; I smile, then tear my eyes away. I must go back to my cave; agonizing over whatever this is won't do me, or Reyna, any good.

I get up from my spot in a corner and turn to leave, Before I get very far, a hand stops me. I turn around in surprise; It's Reyna, why did she stop me? "Where do you think you're going, Rachel?"

REYNA POV:

I don't know what possessed me to stop Rachel. She just looked so lonely in her corner, like me, and I saw her looking at me, and... I just didn't want her to leave. I don't know why.

She looks down. "I'm tired."

"Hey, you didn't answer my question. Where do you think you're going? The party's over here!" I say, smiling.

She smiles nervously. "I'm a bit tired; I thought I'd catch up on some sleep."

"Oh, sure. I saw you looking at me. I didn't come over to say hi; I should have. But why didn't you? Just curious." I ask. " Ummm... She turns red. "I was thinking about paint. Meaning, I want to paint you.. . I mean, if you want.. I mean... um... I'd like to paint you. Okay? Can I do that?"

Wow, she wants to paint me? I thought she was looking at me because she thought I was weird, or something.

Not that I care that much.

Rachel misinterprets my silence. "It's alright if you don't want me to, sorry to make you uncomfortable." She turns to leave again.

"No, no. Stay. Do you, uh, want to go for a walk, or something?"

"Sure." She smiles. "What are we waiting for?"

 **The end of this chapter. Hopefully I will not forget to update in the future. :)**

 **ellathepiggyskier**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Percy Jackson.**

 **Rachel POV:**

Okay, I was freaking out for a moment there. What if I creeped her out? What if she hates me now? What if, what if… Well, you can imagine my relief when she said she actually wanted me to stay. Not that I, you know, care overly much.

We decide to walk in the woods again; just the part that's not all weird and creepy and easy to get lost in. That part you should never go into after dark. We walk in silence for a few minutes; it's somehow not awkward. It's not the kind of silence that makes you wish you were back home doing something; it's the kind of silence that makes you more appreciative of the beautiful things that are around you, and that makes you comfortable, like a cup of cocolate. We don't need to say anything, so we don't.

We walk like that for maybe ten, maybe fifteen minutes. then Reyna speaks.

"You know, it's hard to find a real friend these days for me." She looks ahead, away from me.

"Yeah, I can imagine. A lot of people probably only want to know you for your power, or something."

"Yeah. It's lonely sometimes." She looks down.

"Well, you got me now, too. Contrary to popular belief, it's not easy to make friends when you faint spontaneously, spew green smoke, and predict the death of thousands." I smile.

Reyna laughs. It sounds like the lake. "I never really thought of it that way. You seem like a pretty easygoing person. Well, if it means anything, we're friends now, aren't we?"

"Yeah. So do you know what you'll do here? You haven't spent much time at Camp Half-Blood since the war. Might as well make use of it."

Her eyes twinkle. "Oh, a little bit of this, a little bit of that. I need to devise possible tortures for Will, just in case, you know. You can help me if you like; I already have that mideval thingy where you cut out their entrails, burn them while they watch, hang him, cut off his fingers, and oh so much more… Mwahaha!" I'm actually not sure if she's joking or not. I hope so, because damn, this girl looks like she'd definitely do it.

"Uhh… Maybe some other time, as much as I like fantasizing about punishing Will. What do you say about swimming?" I want to spend more time with her; I want to get to know her better.

"Yeah, I like swimming, but I don't do it often, so when I do, it's really embarrassing because I'm horrible at it… Even though I'd like to spend time in the water."

"The lake here is _great_ for swimming. Tomorrow. You. Me. Lake. Ok?" I point at her eyes.

"All right, I'll swim with you. But don't expect me to like it! And not a _word_ to anyone else, or you'll be sorry!" She makes very large hand gestures to emphasize what will happen to me if I do. She's really beautiful when she's threatening people… What am I saying.

"Okay, okay! I won't tell anyone. But you'd better come."

"We should go back. I don't want to be eaten by harpies. I've heard the rumors about them!"

We start walking back to the camp. All the while, we talk. Just about anything; I feel comfortable with her, despite the fact that she's one of the most powerful demigods there are. Her eyes continue to amaze me; they're just so deep. I don't want to look like a creeper, so I stop staring.

Reyna POV:

When we get back to camp, I realize I still don't know where I am going to sleep. I refuse to sleep in the Ares cabin; the Athena cabin wouldn't be so bad, but I don't think the campers in there would really want me there.

"Hey, Rachel?" I ask. This'll be awkward.

She looks at me. "Yeah?"

"Can I sleep in your cave tonight? I don't want to sleep with the Ares kinds, and I don't wanna go bother Nico."

"Umm, yeah, sure, alright. It won't be too comfy though, I just have this tiny spare matress…" She raises an eyebrow. "Is that all right?"

"Perfect. Thank you so much! I'm sorry, just don't know what else to do." I look down apoligetically.

"It's fine, Reyna. C'mon, let's get the bed ready."

 **Done for now. My plan is to make them stay friends for a pretty long time before they're together. See ya**

 **ellathepiggyskier**


	6. Chapter 6

**ellathepiggyskier**

 **Disclaimer: I don' own dis series!**

 **Reyna POV:**

I'm so relieved that Rachel let me sleep in her cave. I wouldn't want to sleep with the other children of war; I just don't like the idea. Also, it's partly out of laziness; their cabins are so far away, and this comfy little cave is just right here waiting for me to crash in it.

I lay down on the mattress that Rachel and I dragged out from under her bed. It's surprisingly comfortable, considering how thin it is, and that there's just stone under it to give any extra cushioning.

I'm really tired, I've had a long day, so I just want sleep. I'm assuming Rachel's situation is the same, because she doesn't even make any small attempt to talk, just says, "Night", and rolls over so she's facing away from me. I don't mind. All I can think about is getting a few decent hours of sleep. Before I pass out though, I take a good look at Rachel, who's begun snoring. Her snores are really cute. She looks beautiful, too, sprawled out on the bed like that with her hair going everywhere on the pillow.

Where are these thoughts coming from? This never happened before with a girl.

With that thought, I fall asleep.

 **Rachel POV:**

When I wake up in the morning, the sun's just on the horizon. I usually do that, wake up with the sun. It's an Apollo thing.

I roll over and groan. I'm usually good with mornings; for some reason, this morning I'm just not feeling it. I see Reyna passed out on the floor, and smile. That girl. I lent her some pajamas to sleep in; she looks absolutely adorable in the green onesie she's wearing. She looks so much younger when she's sleeping; years of stress and anxiety vanish from her face. She looks almost like a little angel. I get up out of bed and pull the covers up to her chin. She groans a little; I hope I didn't wake her. But no; she's still right there, sleeping peacefully.

I head out. I take a walk to the lake; I can always clear my thoughts there. I watch the sunrise. The tones of yellow, pink and gold are amazing; my list of things I have to paint just keeps getting longer.

It doesn't stay there for long; no sunrise ever does, they're always so brief. Just like so many things.

So I just sit there and watch, at least until someone taps me on the shoulder.

I grab their wrist and twist, on an instinct. The person cries out in pain. After a few year here, I always know to watch my back. But it's just Reyna.

My cheeks redden. "Uh, sorry….." Oops!

"No, it's fine. I would have done the same thing. I shouldn't have snuck up on you like that, I know after years of training if you get caught off guard it's an instinct, and a hard one at that to get rid of! I just saw you sitting here watching the sunrise and you - it looks really pretty, so I thought I'd come over and watch it with you. I can leave, if you want me to." She looks down.

"No, no! It's fine, stay!" I don't want her to leave now that she's here.

She sits down on the cliff beside me, and our legs dangle off the edge.

It's weird how I let my guard down so easily with this girl. What is it about her that I feel so comfortable with? Usually it takes me some time to completely trust someone. There's just something about her that just completely sets me at ease, and I have no idea what it is!

We watch the sun rise until it's time for breakfast.

 **Reyna's POV:**

I like being with her. I don't know what it is about ther, but I like spending time with her.

We walk to breakfast talking about just a bunch of random stuff. She tells me about what it's like to live in the mortal world an I tell her in turn about what it's like to be Praetor.

And oh gods. Back there I almost told her she was pretty. I said the sunrise was and saved myself before I did, but I almost said she was pretty. Why did I do that? And I get all jittery….. This kind of thing only happened to me when I was around people like Percy and Jason. This can't be the same thing, can it? I mean, I've never liked a girl. At all! I don't know what to think.

So I don't. I just walk to the dining pavilion with Rachel like I'm not having any of these unfamiliar thoughts.

 **That's it. How's life?**

 **This is really slow, but I really don't know how to make it not slow, and I'm not sure I want it to not be slow. My plan is just to write a few more chapters about them being platonic, and then begin to make them not-so platonic. It'll probably be really slow, though. Sorry.**

 **-ellathepiggyskier**


End file.
